Just What We Needed
by cookiiex
Summary: .::SemiAU&NAR&IY&YYH xover::.-NejiTen& SasuSaku& HieSan& KurKag- "So that's your relationship with her. Figures, I always did think she would get you whipped." Sasuke found out he and Itachi weren't the last Uchihas.
1. We're BACK!

cookiiex:MUhahaa I'm BACKK! ;) Well this is a **_Inuyasha/Naruto/YuYu Hakusho _**crossover. Yes I have developed a psychaotic idea and it is **killing** me **NOT** to post it and share it with guys.Yes I love you guys, you keeping me posting. cookiiex acts like she's recieving a grammy award. Well here's the story. Hope you like and don't flame.

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter 0NE: WE'RE BACK! **

"Tsunade! **TSUNADE- SAMA!**" screamed Shizune.

"What do you want!" screamed Tsunade who had a hang over from the night before. As if Shizune screaming wasn't enough, Shizune was screaming louder! "Dammit, Shizune, CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!" After those words were muttered the room was silent.

Tsunade sighed. "Now CALMLY, start again."

After 45 minutes of explaining, Tsunade sat in shock.

"Oh my god, they're back!" Tsunade asked incredibaly. 'Onee-san is back!'

Shizune smiled. The village gurdians are back after twelve years. "Yes Tsunade, in fact they want to see you. They're outside the door." Tsunade grinned. "Well what are ya' waiting for? Bring 'em in!"

THe door opened reveal a group of eight people. Tsunade practially jumped out of her seat. "ONEE-SAN!" she screamed as she ran to the people. The one standing in front, a female smiled.

"No time,no see Tsunade-imouto." She said waving, then stopped her face turned serious. "We have something to discuss."

**MEANWHILE.. **

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed like 5 dozen girls, kunochi or non-kunochi. Sasuke ran like he never ran before. But sooner or later he was going to get caught. I mean really there's 60 girls running after and you don't think you'll get caught! Well after a two hour chase Sasuke was caught by ...Hinata!

'Huh Hinata's a fangirl? No way she's into Naruto.'

Sasuke looked at her. Hinata stared at him. Then realizing who she was staring at she strated fiddling with her fingers.

"A-ahh S-Sasuke- S-san, T-Tsunade - S-sama a-a-sked f-f-or y-you to r-re-port to h-er o-off-ice. "she stuttered as she looked up Sasuke was already gone. ' I wonder if he heard what I said..'

Sasuke raced to the fifth hokage's office as fast as he could.

Sasuke cursed. 'Damn my sexy-ness!'

Upon reaching the fifth hokage's offfice, he saw Tenten also waiting for the hokage. 'Well atleast she isn't attacking me like those damn fangirls.' he thought with relief.

Tenten turned around, spotting Sasuke in the process. She smiled.

"Hello, Sasuke..? That's your name right?" He looked at her.

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Hn."

"I see..so..what are you in for?"

"Hn. The hokage called me here."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Seriously? She called me here too."

"Hn."

"Well that's one --" "The hokage wishes for your presences." said one of the guards,cutting off what Tenten was going to say.

The two genins entered the hokage's office to be greeted by a site of eight hooded figures laughing and talking to the hokage. Well only three of the hooded figures were laughing and talking the other five remained quiet.

Well the hokage took notice of the genins, she quieted down and faced the two.

"Sasuke, Tenten. Do you by any chance know of the legend of the 'Renekai no Tama 10' that protected this village for years? THen they were K.I.A-ed? (Killed in Action)?"

"Of course! They protected the villages for several decades but when some of the group were discovered demons they weren't respected at much. People believe that on their last mission they purposly died." Tenten exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a nod, agreeing with what Tenten just said.

"Well...I was just informed they are not dead." THe hokage informed.

"So, what does that have to do with us?"Sasuke asked, quite irritated. Not only did he not care if the Renekai no Tama 10 is alive, he also had better things to do.

One of the hooded figures look to a hooded figure sitting on the window sill. "Geez, he's just like you Hiei, he just have to get your genes!" the first hooded figure said to the one on the window sill witha femine voice.

"Hn." the on on the window sill said, his voice sounding maculine.

The first figure folded her arms."Hmph. Atleast the girl inhertied my genes.

The one on the window sill perked up. "And thats a good thing?"

THe first figure raised her fist. She growled. " Yes, actually, it is a good thing. I atleast have something you don't. The skill to socialize." Sasuke was on the edge to beating the crtap out of the female figure.

The hokage apparently felt Sasuke's rage too. "DAMMIT' I HAVE THINGS TO DO TOO ONEE-CHAN!"

'Onee-chan?' Sasuke and Tenten thought at the same time. Then it struck the two, GENES?

"What do you mean by genes!" demanded Tenten. The two hooded figures smirked at each other.

"Well..." Began the male hooded figure. The two took of their capes.

"Don't you remeber your **parents**?" finished the female.

"NANI!" Sasuke and Tenten screamed.

**TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: Lol what a way to end, huh? LMAO, well hate it or love it? REVIEW please. No this is **not **a _**HinataxSasuke**_ pairing. **Nor** is it a **_TentenxSasuke_**, or makebelieve incest. Pairings.. you'll see later on. 


	2. Explanation Please?

cookiiex: **QUiCKY UPDATESS**! Yosh! My fire of youth is forever BURNiNG! -ahem- _Lee_ give **me** back my job. (Lee: Sorry,YOSH!) Okay, well how was the chapter? Hate it love? well I got two positive revies, so I guess i's good. :) Here's chapter TW0! Muah! Keep sendin' some loving!

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter TW0: Explanation, Please? **

**LAST TiME...**

_"What do you mean by genes!" demanded Tenten. The two hooded figures smirked at each other. _

_"Well..." Began the male hooded figure. The two took of their capes._

_"Don't you remeber your parents?" finished the female._

_"NANI!" Sasuke and Tenten screamed._

**THiS TiME.. **

"Yup." The female said. It was a woman with maroon colored hair that was held up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black body suit with pink armor. She had a katana strapped at her side. She also had a kitten with ..two tails on her shoulder. She had lusious, full, red lips which was completed with strong, determined, brown eyes. Her face was now wearing a grin.

"Hn." The male on the other hand was a couple inches taller than the woman. He had gravity defying, raven hair. His clothes were all black. He also had a katana strapped at his side. He had a white bandana strapped to his forehead.He had red, emotionless, cold eyes. His face was sporting a glare and a frown. Although his glare was not for the two genins but for the woman with the cat.

The woman walked to kids and glomped the two of them.

"It's been like 12 years! I miss you guys so so so so much!" The lady screamed with tears pouring out of her eyes, which was annoying the hell out of the two genins.

"Ugh..what are you doing?" Tenten asked, fliching from unexpected contact.

"Yeah what are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

The lady let the two out of her embrace. She crosses her arms. "This is how you greet you mom?"

The two looked at her. "We can't be too sure if you are our biological mother." THe lady glared.

"How rude is that, your mom, who you didn't see for 12 years, comes back for you guys, and you just shrug me off? THat is mad grimy!"

The hokage coughed.

"Ahem."

"What!" yelled the woman. The hokage ignored the yelling and continued. "I have their birth certificates."

THe woman calmed down. "I see." Before getting the certificates she had one thing to say.

"Sango."

"What?"

"That's my name,Sango."

"Hn."

The woman known as Sango reached for the certificates and gave it to Tenten and Sasuke. The two skimmed through the certificates and was shocked to see what was on it.

_Mother :__Taijiya, Sango  
Father :Uchiha, Hiei_

"B-But...You're...damn."was all that Tenten could say. "See, I am your mom." Sango said with a smile. They still didn't look convinced.

"Certificates don't lie." Hiei said for the first time.

Now the genins looked satisfied. "Hn. I guess you're right.." said Sasuke.

"..Mom, Dad.." said Tenten with a smile. Even Sasuke had a slight smile.

"Well ain't this a kodak moment..." said a man that removed his cape revealing a man with his hair gelled back. He was wearing a green uniform. He had browns eyes just like Sango.

"Yo kids, I'm Sango's brother and your uncle, Yusuke Urameshi." Another man removed his cape. It revealed a taller man with orange hair and black eyes. His hair was in a the shape of Elvis'. He was wearing a similar uniform to Yusuke, just instead of green, it was blue.

"And I'm THE GREAT KUWABARA KAZUMA!"

The genins look dissatisfied again. They faced their parents. "Now it'll take more to explain how these guys are related to us." Sasuke said dryly, with Tenten nodding in agreement.

And with that comment, everyone but Yusuke and Kuwabara bursted out laughing. Well with Hiei smirking of course.

**  
TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: Yup yup here's another chappie! Hate it **or** love it? YOU DECIDE! 


	3. Had To!

cookiiex:kukuku...! I'm back with a **QUiCKY UPDATE**! Yup yup, I don't care if there's only one person(Anime-Yasha 33) reading this story, I'm gonna finish it so xP. Hehee..well here's the new installment of the story, hope you like? )  
**iMP0RTANT** **Note**:These are rare, ne? Lol well I think people misunderstood the summary so...I'll just change it..S0RRY..'(...well continue with the story!

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter THREE: HAD TO! **

In the next couple of days the newly found siblings, Tenten and Sasuke had met most of their 'family'. Their 'family' was actually just a group of their parents' really close friends.Though most of their mother's side wasn't there, they still met alot of people. Well they only had two biological relatives. Their aunt from their father's side and their unlce from their mother's side.

Yusuke Uremshi and Yukina Uchiha.

Yukina was a really nice person. She was really shy, which kind of reminded the siblings of Hinata. Yusuke on the other hand was obnoxious but nice. It kind of reminded them, though it pained Sasuke to say it, Naruto.

They were nice people, really, it's just that most of them...

...were demons.

If they told that to people they'll put Tenten and Sasuke under the catergory 'Mentally Retarded'. Sure the villagers knew demons existed, but they doubted that they'll believe when you say 'Hey you! Yeah - you, wanna know something? (random person nods) My family are mostly demons!(insert giddly giggle)'. Nope, didn't think so.

But they had to admit, having a family of demons was, well, exciting. I mean they were humans...

Right!

* * *

"Tenten...-nee chan..." Sasuke said with difficuty. He was walking out the front door, but decided to _wait _for his sister just to get to ..know each other. 

He gulped. 'Maybe this was a bad idea..'

"Eh, Sasuke-Kun! Wait for me!" shouted Tenten as she ran from the front door to catch up with Sasuke.

Sasuke inwardly pouted. 'Hmph, just when I was going to leave too.'

But on the outside he was glaring."Don't call me that. It makes you sound like a fangirl or something." The response he got was Tenten's left eye twichting and Tenten shuddering.

"Sasuke, that sounded so wrong." "Exactly."

After that the two walked in peaceful silence before saying a quick goodbye before seperating paths and going to their repsected training grounds.

* * *

"Hey guys." Tenten said as she walked into the area where her team was.

"TENTEN, WE HAVE NO TIME TO TALK! WE NEED TO GET TO THE ACADAMY, IT'S URGENT! CHARGEEEE!" screamed Gai as he and Lee did atleast 48 good guy poses. Tenten sweatdropped.Smiling weakly, she looked at her silent teammate as he meditated.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" She asked looking at her team. Gai and Lee did one last pose just as Neji rose from his meditation spot and Team Gai walked to the academy.

* * *

'Damn the dobe.'

Sasuke and his team were walking to the academy. Apparently something had gone wrong.They don't call genins back to the academy everday, ya know!

"Kyaa! Sasuke-Teme! I declare a race, winner get's Sakura-Chan's HEART!" Naruto screamed as he ran to the academy. Sasuke sighed. 'Nothing get's old with that dobe.'

"NARUTO! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that! Take this!" Sakura roared and bonked Naruto on the head.

'Geez.'

* * *

"Dammit." Sango cursed.

She just **HAD** to tell Tsunade about! She just HAD to open her mouth about it. She just HAD to tell Tsunade, and she just HAD to tell her it was manditory in the future! She also just HAD to tell Tsunade about it, which just took away her back at home time and she have to work now!

'Ahh well..it'll bring me closer to my kids.' she thought with a smile as she headed for the academy.

**TBC...**

* * *

cookiiex: rushed ending cuz I couldn't think of anything. Well hate it or love it?

**EDiT: (Jan.28.o6):** I added line thingies. 


	4. What Are You Doing Here!

cookiiex:Hmm..well last chapter I couldn't put those big line things cause my computer was as slow as shit. Dx not fair. But anyway I really hope there are people reading, even if they aren't reviewing I really thank you for the support. Geez I sound like I'm accepting a grammy. Lol. But seriously, keep reading wonderful people. **SMiLES. **I swear you couldn't believe how **BIG** my smile got when I recieved **THREE **new reviews for this story. Lol. Enjoy!

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter F0UR: WHAT ARE YOU DOiNG HERE! **

' What am I doing here?' Sasuke thought bitterly.

All the genins were included the sand siblings. Seems like it was important or maybe the alliance the Leaf had with the Sand was fading. 'Hm whatever it is I don't care.' but then remembered 'Oh right we have a new sensei.' He looked to his left.

There sat Tenten with her team. Lee seemed to be challenging Neji, while the latter sat there looking the opposite direction. Tenten turned her head to the left catching Sasuke staring she smiled at him. He nods and turns his head back to where it was. Hiding his mouth in the collar of his shirt, he smiled.

'Nee-chan...' he thought. 'Aniki..where the fuck are you? You killed like most of tou-san's clan, you bastard. I swear to Kami if you come back for okaa-san, tou-san, and Yukina-san, Tenten and I will **DESTORY YOU**.' From that point on, Sasuke's thoughts went into avenger mode.

* * *

Tenten sighed. What was she doing here? 'Hmm those two sure are having fun.' she thought dryly while looking at Lee declare yet another challenge to Neji. 'Please Kami-sama, make them stop.' she prayed. 

Lady Luck, was seriously not smiling on little Tenten today. No she wasn't, because if she was what happened wouldn't have happened.

"Fine. I accept your _challenge._"Neji said calmy. 'Ah.crap.' thought Tenten.

"Nej--" Before Tenten could tell him to stop, Neji landed a punch at Lee, sending the Gai clone through the wall. "Dammit." Tenten muttered.

"What the hell's going on here?" came a voice niether femine nor masculine. There stood a figure. The genins checked out the figure starting from the bottom.

He, well they were assuming the person's a guy,was wearing a tuxedo. But he was wearing red and black nike air forces. Does that look right with a black tuxedo? Looking a little higher, was an button black tux thing revealing a loose white shirt. The tie was untied, making most of the girls drool. But soon the drooloing came to an end when they saw the face.

He had the huge, thick mustache. They were almost as think looking as Lee and Gai's eyebrows, **PUT TOGETHER**! Also this nose, this HUGE nose. It looked like a Mr.Potatoe Head Nose. He also had these big glasses that seem to be attached to the nose. But the genins, being as smart as they were, saw that the nose seemed to be attached to the mustache too.His brown hair was in a lowponytail like Neji's.

'Why does this person's chakra seem so familar?' Tenten thought. But a few seconds later she came up with a conclusion. 'No way I could miss a face like that, maybe I'm just side-tracking.'

The guy that has yet to give the genins his name looked down at his palms before looking up. "This the genins ..right?" he asked unsure if he's at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"Yeah, Believe it!"Naruto screamed.

The guy smirked. "I see.." then he he reached behind his ears. "Then I have no need for this." and he took off what seemed to me a mask. But it only consisted of the glasses,nose, and the mustache. Then the girls went back to drooling. Just one peek of his porclein skin and beautiful brown eyes were enough to make any girl go crazy.

But not Tenten and definatly not Sasuke.

'What is she doing here!' they thought incredibaly. They skim thorugh the long list of possibilties and came up with one.

She was their new **sensei**.

**TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: Do **YOU** know who their new sensei is? Guess right and get a cookie, try and guess but got it wrong you get a tootsie roll. :D Hate it or love it? 


	5. Uniforms and Youkais

cookiiex:Hey. I feel somewhat **_dissapointed_** with the lack of reviews... You are probably wondering why I ended with a she in the last chapter. Well this chapter will hopefully clear things up.I'll try to like make the chapters longer. So..while I'm working on that you could read and **REViEW. **:) Well Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy. **DEDiCATiON: naash and Anime-Yasha. SMiLES **

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter FiVE: UNiFORMS AND YOUKAiS **

**LAST TiME..**

_'What is she doing here!' they thought incredibaly. They skim thorugh the long list of possibilties and came up with one. _

_She was their new sensei._

**THiS TiME..**

'Ahh...crap.' the two siblings thought. What in the hell did **SHE **have to be their new sensei. 'Oh well, I'll have a chance to know more about her, I guess.' Tenten thought with hope. Sasuke on the other hand...

'Damn what does she know that is SO important. Geez, she's a FEMALE what does have that would benefit us!' he thought with a gloomy aura around him.

The 'guy' walked to the front of the room with a poker face. When 'he' got to the front he stooped and truned around looking at the class with a smirk, making the girls drool.

"Yo." 'he' started "I'm your sensei, Sango."

Akward silence.

"**WHAT**!" screamed most of the girl population and some of the guys.

Naruto,Sakura,and Ino jumped out of their seats. "YOU'RE A **GIRL**!" they screamed, with half the class nodding.

Sango blinked. She pointed to herself. She pouted. "You thought I was a guy?" Everyone nodds with a exception from a few.

"I see.." Sango said. "Well, whatever. I'm your new sensei and I'll be teaching you the basic of basics of reneki." she said with a smile. Naruto looked confused. "Ren-ki?"

"Ano..!" As soon as Sango made eye contact with Naruto, something happened. 'A youkai? Here? What a stupid one.' she thought dryly.

"You kid, come here.." as soon as she commanded Naruto to come, she sensed another demonic aura. 'Damn, youkais these days, stupid as hell.'

"And kid with the red tat' on his forehead, come here." she smiled. 'Let them think I don't know..' she thought.

When the two was in front Sango had one thing to say. "KIRARA, NOW!". A large cat pounced from behind Sango and hitting Naruto and Gaara to the floor. Not wasting a moment Sango took out her katanas and placed it next to both of their necks.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto screamed. "What is your buisness here, youkai." Sango commanded ignoring Naruto's outbrust. Gaara glared at her. Same goes for Naruto. Sango glared back.

"If you hid your youki, there's a _slight_ chance you could've stayed hidden." Sango said. "You should be lucky I didn't just slay your asses already."

"What are you doing? Are you trying to destory the aliiance of the Leaf and the Sand!" Temari shouted.

Sango looked at the two."Whisker face and tat boy are responsible for the alliance." "**WHISKER FACE?**" Naruto screamed

"No but tat boy is! He's the Kazekage!" Temari screamed. Sango looked unfazed. She bent down to meet the eyes of the Kazekage. She gave him and Naruto an smile that said 'MY BAD!'.

"My bad, youkais. Kirara, off " Sango said lifting Gaara and Naruto up from the ground, when Kirara jumped off. Kirara turned back to a kitten and jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"AiEEE.. KAWAII!" screamed most of the female population. Kirara looked arond the room and spotted Sasuke. She jumped off Sango's shoulder and jumped on Sasuke's head.

"SUPER KAWAII!" the female population screamed again. "Sorry lad." Sango called out. Good thing nobody noticed her secretive wink. When Kirara saw Tenten she jumped her but knock out one of her buns. Long brown hair came tumbling down. Tenten glared at the cat demon while trying to fix her hair.

The cat looked at her mistress. With what seemed to be a simple flick of her hand, Kirara pull off the other ribbion that was supporting Tenten's untouched bun. Again, long brown hair came tumbling down. Tenten glared at Sango.

Sango smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, girly. Kirara tends to like.." she paused then smiled. "..to play with ribbions.".

Sango looked at the class of genins. "You don't have uniforms." she stated.

"Uniforms?" Sakura asked. "Yea uniforms. You know those things that you are required _every friggin' day_. Those damn matching outfits, that every way you turn you see them, you turn around you see them, you look up you see them!" Sango held her head when all those memories of wearing a sailor outfit flooded her mind. The genins sweatdropped.

Sango looked up. The genins looked at her. "Ahem." she said as she straighten herself out. "So...what did the uniforms look like?" Ino asked. Leave it to Ino for fashion.

"Ano...It's like a sailormoon looking outfit." she said with a sigh. "Nani, How Kawaii!" yelled out a random girl. Sango shot her a look. "It wasn't fun to fight in a skirt. It was definately **NOT** fun when that little skirt gave pervs the idea that they could grab it, look at or make comments of it."

"S-Sango-sensei h-have t-that happened t-to you b-be-fore?" Hinata asked shyly before her face turned a familiar red color.

"Hells Yeah! Lots of times! Stupid pervs and it was the first day too! But then I wore shorts under it, heh." Sango trailed of muttering about a guy named Miroku, digusting questions and groping woman. Genins sweatdropped again.

"You want to see a pic of the uniform?" Sango asked out of the blue. "Ano..sure..". Once they said that Sango reavhed in her pocket and took out her wallet. She opened it holding a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and show the genins.

A few minutes later a janitor had to come and wipe up the blood.

**TBC..

* * *

cookiiex: If you didn't get what the last part ment, it ment that most of the guys had nosebleeds. Understand? Ok hate or love you decide.**


	6. Two Questions Solved!

cookiiex: WooT! Here we go with chapter six! Hell yeah baby! I had to change the summary like 3 times to get it right. Hope I convince you to read it! Yea and thank you lovely C2's for adding this story to it. :D Man, yall reviewing, I love you guys so much, and those who don't review** but **are reading, love you guys too. **669 HiTS **holy friggin' crap! ... I don't get it everytime I mention someone in the story like a dedicationor sumthing, they don't review for it. WTF is up with that? xD Enjoy  
**WARNiNG:** Err..Half of it contains flash backs so, if you don't like flashbacks ...er..keep reading **BYE!**

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter SiX: TW0 QUESTiONS SOLVED! **

A two days later..

_"Everyday is a test boys and girls." Sango said "So keep your guard up, you'll never know when you're failing.". _

She knew the class would shrug her off, after all her act of being a numbskull was all part of her plan. And the class bought like some candy for sale. Sango grinned while sitting in a tree.

"Life is good."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun...what you looking at?" asked Sakura.It had been almost an hour since class was finished, and he was still silent. Not that it wasn't normal or anything.

Sasuke gave her a look. "Hn. Mind your own buisness.". Sasuke walked ahead. Way ahead. He was thinking about the night before when his parents sat down with Tenten and himself for a talk.

Beads of sweat started forming. 'What the hell did they mean'

**(Here's where those annoying flashbacks start)**

"Tenten, Sasuke." Sango said. Hiei stood next to her acknowleging his children's presense.

"Tou-san, Okaa-san." Tenten said. Sango whacked Hiei on the head. "Damn onna! What the hell was that for!" he screamed. "Talk to the kids silent buffon!" she retorted.

"Damn that's it! I get hit for that! I could talk when I want onna!" screamed Hiei. Sango crossed her arms. "Fine,fine. Geez, Hiei no baka." she said muttering the last part. But Hiei's demonic hearing **NEVER** fails him. "What was that _baka_ onna." he said smirking.

Sango looked at Hiei. "Hiei don't even go there." she commanded. Hiei smirk got bigger.

"Bite me." And their parents fight continued with Tenten and Sasuke sweatdropping in the background.

**Moments later... **

"So...what are we doing here?" asked Sasuke a little ..frightened. When their parents fight, they mean buisness! They were currently bandaging their wounds.

Sango looked up from her bandaged hand. "Oh, right.. back to buisness. Ano..Hiei start." she said looking at her silent husband. "Hn. Fine." he said still looking at his wife. Then he looked at his kids.

"Do you know what happened to Itachi? And the rest of my clan?" Hiei asked turning serious. Tenten and Sasuke than found the floor was very interesting. Hiei was not one for excuses and always got to the point. "Well? I'm waiting." he said impaitently.

Silence.

Sasuke broke the silence. " Itachi killed them." he said looking away as soon as he said it. "Ah, I see."Hiei said unaffected. He looked at his wife. "So our suspicions were correct after all." Hiei said. "Hai." Sango said looking down with a hurt look on her face. "How could they even attempt to do that to them?"

Sasuke's face whipped up. "Okaa-san, what do you mean by ' how could they even attempt to do that to them'?" he asked. "Itachi was the one that killled them!" he shouted with such assurence that he was now on his feet, no longer siting. Sango shook her head.

"You don't understand, Itachi spilt that blood for a reason." she said sadly. Sasuke's blood boiled.

"And what the fuck would that be!" he screamed. Hiei glared. He looked at his wife. Then looking back at his youngest son.

"To protect you from being killed." Hiei said coldly. Sasuke and Tenten's felt their mouths slighly opening.

**(End the annoying flashback)**

"Dammit" Sasuke said and took his rage out on a tree. It's only a tree afterall. Though Sasuke couldn't sense a certain plant using red-head a few feet away.

* * *

Tenten sat on a trunk of the tree. She was deep in thought, that she told Neji to spar with Lee. Fourteen times too. And Neji won all of them. Oh how she...admired that boy. She blushed when that thought came to her. She shook her head fiercely. ' I shouldn't think about that now. I have more important matters to worry about.'

And was she right. Her mind drifted back to the conversation between her, Sasuke and their parents. 'This is ...complicating.'

**(Here we go again with flashbacks)**

"What..do...you mean?" Tenten asked. Her brother was still in shock. And from the looks of it ,it seems he'll remain that way for a few minutes, or hours.

Sango looked up with glossy eyes. "Itachi...We knew what the other members of this clan we're panning.Our suspicions started when Itachi was born. They never did treat him with respect a heir to the Uchiha throne was supposed to get. They **hated** him. He was a threat to them." Sango said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Hiei, sensing his wife's difficulty, continued for her. " When they heard of a second child, they shunned Itachi. When they found out that our second child, Tenten, was a girl they were relieved. A female was no threat to the Uchihas.When they found out about the third child, Sasuke, was a male they became cautious again."

"When they found out about our next mission they took advantage of it. Before we left we had a talk with Itachi. We told him to be cautious about the Uchiha members. We told him to kill those who were planning to kill you two." Hiei said.

Tenten took a moment to let this new piece of information to sink in. "Then why was I...How come I got disowned?" she asked softly. Sango gasped.

"Disowned? Those basturds **_dissowned_** you?" Sango roared. "No wonder you and Sasuke know little to nothing about each other!". Hiei's glare at nothing in particular. "Dammit, those fucking assholes." he growled.

"So they diowned you, tried to kill the heirs to this empire, and think they could get away with it? Ha. Thank Kami that we had a backup plan." Hiei said smirking. Sasuke glared. "You're lying."

Hiei looked at his son. "You're assumtions are pathetic.". Sasuke smirked. 'So my dad knows insults.' he thought. 'How fun.'.

"Try me." Sasuke said. Hiei smirked. "Don't think I let you off easy, _son_."

Sasuke mocked a hurt look. "I wouldn't have thought such a thing, _dad_.". Sango scowled at her son and her husband. "Well ain't this a very _good _topic to discuss _son_, _Hiei_. "she said in a dangerously sweet voice. Sango looked at the confused Tenten. "Hun, let's go to the weponary room." Tenten's eyes lit up. She jump off her seat.

"Let's go, mom!". Before leaving the room, Sango looked at Hiei and said something.

"I win. We get to go to Lord Fluffy's place." She said with a proud smirk before leaving her son with her husband.

**(End annoying flashback thing) **

' Hm.. who's this Lord Fluffy dude?' she thought, unaware with the pair of white eyes staring at her. Directly, infront of her face.

"Tenten." Tenten jumped. "Holy crap!" she held her hand over her pounding heart. She looked up to be met with white eyes. She glared. "Dammit Neji!"

He smirked."Hn.Your fault for lowering your guard.". Tenten frowned. "Hmph, not like I had a choice." she muttered looking away.

"Hmph, whatever Tenten, whatever." Neji looked at her. "Comon' lets go." Tenten grinned as she and Neji walked off in the sunset.

**TBC..  
**

* * *

cookiiex:Added a lil' **_Neji&Tenten_** fluff at the end. Don't worry **_Sasuke&Sakura_**fans, in a while it'll show up.So how was it? HATE oR LOVE? Well gotta go change the summary **again**. Laters. 


	7. WTH!

cookiiex: HOLY.FRIGGIN'.**CRAP**. **976** **HiTS. And 4 C2s.** Faints.

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter SEVEN: WTH!**

"Ai-yah!" Tenten yawned. Damn was she tired. 'Where the hell is mom?' she thought. She looked at the clock on the wall. Her eyes narrowed. Fifthteen minutes into class and she still wasn't here. She looked over to her brothers team.

Sasuke and Naruto were having a staring contest with Sakura cheering Sasuke on. She smiled. Atleast his was somewhat normal from hers. She sighed and looked at the silent boy next to her.

His eyes closed like he was meditating. His beautiful porclein skin gleamed int the light. His long, sexy, brown hair tied in a low ponytail. He was calm, collected face...so perfect. There he was. Hyuuga Neji in all his glory.

"Tenten." Tenten almost jumped out of her skin. 'Damn does he _always_ have to do that?' she thought. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her. "Why are you looking at me?"

Tenten scratched the back of her head. "Eh heh heh...ano...you have an eyelash on you cheek." ' That must be the most retarded excuse of the century.' she thought.

Of course Neji didn't buy it. 'The hell...?' he thought. "Hn." Tenten sighed.

That was as expected.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura as she latched on his arm. "Do you mind if I train with you later?" she asked shyly. Sasuke looked at her, annoyed. "Yes, I do mind." he sneered as he shoke his hands making her fall on her butt in the process.

Just then the door slammed open revealing a deadly aura. Not that the students felt it anyway. In stepped Sango, with a frown planted on her face. Oh and she was pissed. Well Naurto didn't seem to notice.

"KonichiwAAAA Sango-Sensei!" He shouted holding the a in konichiwa. Sango slowly turned her head glaring at Naruto. "Konichiwa, kitsune." she said dangerously sweet. Naruto gulped, his cheery mood dissappering. Sango's glare can really scare a person. "Kitsune, sit down." she ordered. Naruto felt his blood boiling. you don't get away with glaring and commanding a Uzumaki. Oh hell no.

"Yo who do you think you are! You're just like Sasuke-Teme!" He shouted. Turning around once again, Sango smirked while her eyes flashed red. "Really?". Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"I see." Sango whipped out a kunai with such speed Koga, himself would be proud of. Naruto didn't dodge quick enough with the result of the kunai stabbing his shoulder. Hinata's eyes widned. 'Naruto-kun!'. The students perked up. WIth chakra strings attached to the kunai, she pulled it back. Sango smirked at the surprised faces and licked the blood that was on the kunai. " But the million dollar question is, do my skills surpass his, or just yours?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ano..I'm gonna sit down.." he trailed of while running to his seat which was next to Sakura. Sango then faced the whole class while cleaning of the rest of the blood off of her kunai with a piece of cloth. "Well I have good news for you.". The students looked up at her expectingly. Taking the hint, Sango continued.

"Well today I'll have a reneki drawing today. Well when my stupid husband, brother and a few friends get here. Whenever that is." she announced. Ino raised her hand. "Yes..?" Sango said trying to remember the blonde's name. " Ino, and well you said reneki drawing. So we're just relying on luck if we get in?" she asked.

Sango smiled. "Smart girl. Well I guess you can say that...you'll just have to see later on when those bakas come." The class of genins' jaws dropped. "LUCK!" they shouted loudly, making Sango's hair fly up.When the screaming stopped, her hair fell back to it's original spots. Sango opened her mouth to speak just to cut of with the ringing of 'My Boo' playing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black cellphone.

"Yo." she answered. "You coming right?" A pause." I see..." Another pause. "No,no the class won't mind!" Pause. "Okay, see ya later. Love you, babe." and with that she shut the phone and shoved it back in her pocket. That was when the class noticed she was wearing something more femine today unlike the last few days.

* * *

**_Replaying_**

**_Day 1_**

_He, well they were assuming the person's a guy,was wearing a tuxedo. But he was wearing red and black nike air forces. Does that look right with a black tuxedo? Looking a little higher, was an button black tux thing revealing a loose white shirt. The tie was untied, making most of the girls drool. But soon the drooloing came to an end when they saw the face._

_He had the huge, thick mustache. They were almost as think looking as Lee and Gai's eyebrows, **PUT TOGETHER**! Also this nose, this HUGE nose. It looked like a Mr.Potatoe Head Nose. He also had these big glasses that seem to be attached to the nose. But the genins, being as smart as they were, saw that the nose seemed to be attached to the mustache too.His brown hair was in a lowponytail like Neji's._

_Later the class found out it was a mask and the 'he' was actually a she._

**_Day 2_**

_"Hey CLASS!" Sango shouted. She wore a long,baggy, black shirt with the words 'Sean John' written across. She also wore white shorts that went a little past her knee. The class did the anime fall thinking the same thought. 'SEAN JOHN!'_

**_Day 3_**

_"KONICHIWAAAA MINNA!" Sango shouted. Today she had enlightened the class with yet another...interesting outfit. She wore a black du-rag on her head. She a dark blue tank top..kinda loose tanktop but not loose enough to show her bust. 'Dammit!' thought most of the guys. Also with another strange touch to her outfit, she wore Sean John jeans. Not hip-huggers like most women, Sean John's baggy ass jeans._

_The class sweat-dropped.  
_

* * *

Today however she was wearing a tight black baby tee. It was accompained with black capris. Just when the class analyzing their sensei's change of fashion taste, the door slammed open. The heads of the class went from their sensei to the door. The girls drooled.

Standing their was a man a few inches taller than Sango. He had hair that looked suspicously like Sasuke's. Her had on a black tank to on, showing the world his beautifully shaped musles. He had on balck pants. His most beautiful eyes. They were red. Crimson red. Gorgeous. Sango's eyes lit up. She ran and glomped him.

"What's up babe!" she said. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Sango get off of me." She frowned. "This how you greet your wife? Baka bum." she said muttering the last part. Hiei hugged her from behind, surprising her. he leaned his head on her shoulder. She looked at him questionly. "Hn, returning the favor." he said huskily in her ear. Sango smiled. Somebody whistled.

" Well ain't this touching." the guy standing by the doorway. He wore a sly grin giving the mischevious aura. He had on a red tanktop with jeans. He had brown orbs with his hair gelled back. Then a girl with shoulder lenght hair came to view smacking the boy upside the head. More fangirl drooling

"They're a married couple, Yusuke. They can do what ever they want." she said looking at him with a scowl. Hiei and Sango smirked at Yusuke. Yusuke frowned and muttered things about 'evil girlfriends'. Which earned him another smack. "What the hell, Keiko!" Yusuke screamed. Her scowl was his response. "Yo Urameshi!" screamed an orange haired man.

"Oi! Kuwabara what the hell do you want!" Yusuke screamed back. Hiei rubbed his temples. "Great just what we needed, the moronic buffon." he said, catching Kuwabara's attention. "WHAT WAS THAT SHRIMP?" He shrieked once he entered the room. Hiei glared. "Hn, baka." he said turning his back to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was going to lay a punch on Hiei but was stopped when Sango stepped in between the two. "So Kuwabara how's Yukina-Chan been doing?" she asked. Kuwabara blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh,heh...well..". "Sango!" a red head called from the door. Insert fangirl screams and drooling. He wore a white tanktop and black jeans. With forest green eyes putting the girls in a trance. Well most girls.

While the gang by the door talked, two genins grimace and had the look of horror.Tenten and Sasuke thought the same thing yet once again.

'What the hell is going on!'

**TBC..**

**

* * *

**cookiiex:Gains consiousness.Bringing in the YYH gang in for now. IY gang will appear of course just later. Well Leave some feedback lovely people!


	8. Collision Course1

cookiiex:Wow over 1000 hits. I love you readers**&**reviewers. Confidence has really went up. Well I forgot to add Botan last chapter..so this chapter brace yourself for a bubbly and cheerful grim reaper. I feel guilty since like half of the C2's this story is in is for **_Sasuke&Sakura_** . Well fret nomore fans there will be somewhat fluff in..the next chapter. :D Well why are you still reading this get on with the story!

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter EiGHT: C0LLiSi0N C0URSE1**

The genins watched the gang in the back. How the hell does their sensei know such **HOTT **people. Kurama felt the eyes of the female population on him. He gulped. 'Scary, everywhere I go.' he thought with a sigh. Sango looked arond. "Hey where's Botan?"

Just when she said that a scream of 'Ohayo' came from the closed window. Sango's eyes widen. "Oh hell.." she whispered. SHe made a run for the window and slammed it open, which result with a broken window. "DUCK!" she screamed to the students that where sitting near the window.

Instead off a blue haired girl coming in a giant weapon came flying in. Sango regonized it and caught it. With a few spins to get it in her control, it stopped revealing a large boomerang. She smiled.

"Aiie! It's Hiraikotus! Arigato, arigato, ARIGATO!" she screamed while hugging the huge boomerang. "Oi Sango-chan!" said the newcomer. She had blue hair tied in a ponytail. She had..pink eyes! That's not something you see everyday. She was in a pink kimono, holding an oar. "Konichiwa Botan-chan!" Sango said with a smile.

Then Sango's facial expression turned serious. "Okay minna, back to buisness. Yusuke, you got the tickets?". Yusuke shoved a basket full of little papers in her face. SHe smiled. "Well what are you waiting for? Pass em' out!" Yusuke frowned, obviously not liking being ordered around. But his sister's temper...was something he didn't want to face now.

Sighing, he complied. THat is with Kuwabara's comments following right after. "Pshh.. and the 'almighty punk of Sarayashiki Junior High' is here taking orders from his sister. Uremashi, you're pathetic." With that comment Kuwabara earned yet another beating from Yusuke. When that was done Yusuke gave out the tickets.

After that was done, Sango went in the front of the room. "Now open your tickets."

Sasuke opened his. It was red. He looked over to his sister. Hers was red too. He looked at a random person a seat in front of him. His was white. 'The hell..' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, no trading tickets!" Sango screamed at some random kid bugging a random girl for her ticket." OKay, now all the white tickets, please stand up!" About 2/3 of the class stood up. Sango had a look around before putting on a stern face.

She sighed. 'What a waste...' she thought. "OKay you guys are..."

THe rookie nine, Gai's team, and the Sand squad was getting nervous. Well..not Gaara, SHino,Neji and Sasuke. 'Ahh what's gonna happen!' Naruto screamed in his mind. 'Oh.My.GOD. SHE'S GONNA KICK US OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE A SHINOBI DROPOUT!'. Sasuke looked to his left to see his best friend, though he won't admit it, shaking. "Dobe. Chill." But before Naruto can respond.

"White tickets, you are dismissed." Sango said finally. "WHAT!" shouted a random 2/3 of the class. But the rookie nine,gai's team, and the sand squad were just as curious.

Sango unplugged her ears. "Well the geniuses are in the back so stop bothering me!" She glance at the back and the group minus Yusuke and Kuwabara, who ran from the room to get food, pointed at themselves and mouthing the word 'US!'. "Take it from here Kurama!"

Before he knew it the spotlight was at a certain redhead.

'Damn why **me**?'  
**  
TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: eheehh..not long...kinda short..(runs from murder intent fans). 


	9. Collision Course2

cookiiex: Damn yo! The friggin' original version got deleted, and I have to write this crap again! Geez what did I do to deserve this? Soory for the wait, my most lovely fans. Sorry for the wait. And for those of you that didn't know why 2/3 of Sango's class was dismissed..Well in the last chapter the **IY/YYH gang **were seeing who had **spirit energy (reneki) **, like how Genkai did it in her tournerment for her prodigy.SO futhermore, as far as **fluff **is concerned, some** SasuSaku in this chapter but offical lover conflicts will begin in 2-3 chapters.** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter NiNE: C0LLiSiON C0URSE2 **

It was the next day after the whole ticket incident. SO the rookie nine, gai's team, the sandsquad, and some random people were left. Sasuke was distressed. Not only was he going to waste his money but this was **humiliating.**

'What the fuck?' Sasuke thought. In front of him were three machines. One looked like a karaoke machine, another a punching bag..? THe last machine read.. "Rock,Paper, Scissors?" Naruto read out loud. "What the hell?"

Sasuke thought about what Kurama said two days before.

**Rewind **

All eyes were on Kurama now. 'Damn why me' he thought. "Well.. Botan..." Kurama looks around to find that Keiko, Botan, and Hiei were gone. He sighed.' What's with peopler these days!' he thought angrily. 'Maybe Hiei and Sango are trying to get another baby' Youko chipped in. Kurama resisted the urge to growl. He just had to have a hentai youkai in his head didn't he.

"Ahh.. right , I guess you all need an explanation." he said. 'Obviously.' Youko said dryly. "Well the reason two-thirds of the class is elimilated is beacuase-"

"This is a bunch of crap! It was foul play, how would we know if we had a red ticket or not! It ain't fair!" a random kid from those who had been eliminated.Most of the students nodded in agreement. Kurama cut it. "Actually it was fair."he said. The students looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well you see, all the tickets at first were all blank. It changes red by your reneki. If you don't have reneki, then it stays the same or if your reneki is not strong enough..." Kurama trialed off.

"What kind of whacked up system is this?" the kid started shouting again, clearly still upset. Kurama glared. With a flick of his hand the kid was tied by a rose vine. "Hey what the--?" Kurama looked at the kid, his eyes narrowed. "Don't you ever talk about Genkai's methods again." Kurama said venomously. With another flick the kid was freed from the viens.

"Oh my what a hunk!" Ino said dreamily. "Oi, oi Kurama don't kill the kid." said Yusuke who was leaning on the wall in the classroom. Kurama smiled sheepishly. "Well I wasn't going too..". Sango appeared at the window. "Well he had it coming, talking about Genkai-sama, Hmph. I still think there should have been some heads rolling!" she huffed.

Sango then had a sly smirk. "Hey Kurama ,shouldn't you go see your wife? Kagome-chan must miss you, and besides you need to get on the bed and--" Kurama flushed. "..Sango-chan it's okay..don't go into detail.". Yusuke and Sango laughed at Kurama's helpless expression.

"Oh did you notice we had two youkais up in here?" Yusuke asked. Sango and Kurama nodded. Sango looked at Kurama. "...And one of them is a nine tailed fox, but not a silver." Kurama nodded. "Aa.. I see how interesting. ". Sango ranted. "And you do know how Kagome-chan has a soft spot for foxes, like you and Shippo."

"What are you implying..?"

Sango shook her head. "I'm just saying..uhg, nevermind. " she faced her class, or what's remaining. "Tomorrow class bring some money...it's gonna be a long day." she murmured the last part to herself. " YOU ARE DiSMiSSED!" she shouted and left the building towards the Uchiha mansion, but other then Tenten, Sasuke, Yusuke, and Kurama, nobody had a clue.

**Stop, Back To Reality **

"Eh..?" Tenten pondered. She looked at the machines, well more at the slot holes for money. She grinned. Whoever this Genkai person was, she must have been a genius to think of charging people for training.

Kiba looked..confused. He just couldn't find any thing to say. He thought about for a few more minutes. When he did find something to say, the door opened revealing...HiEi!

As the girls drooled (not Tenten, casue that'll be ..wrong), Hiei glared. "Hn." he said as he walked to Sango's desk and took out a clipboard, paper and a pen. Then he looked at the class again."Hn..that baka onna leaving me with these brats." (insert several growling). Hiei glared at the class and asked for the names.. but mostly called them by a nickname seeing that Hiei had no interest in remebering all of them. (Example: Neji, Homo. Naruto, Urusai Baka kitsune!. Kiba, Baka Inu. etc..)

Once that was done, Hiei sat on the window sill. "Now I will explain this once and ONLY once, so your tiny ningen brains better be processing this information." He earn some growls, glares but it didn't matter, Hiei was the king at those things.

"Now all you have to do is insert a coin in to the machine. The machine with the puch bag, once you inserted the coin you punch the bag as hard as you can. The karaoke machine..you don't need to sing in tune but you must keep it together. But if you feel like breaking the windows today, don't. The machine with that stupid ningen game. You must guess what comes next. Understand?". He didn't even wait for an answer. "Begin."

The students scattered around. Tenten looked at the punching bag. 'That seems easy enough..' she thought and waited in line. The guy in front of her scored a 57. "WHAT! That is so rigged!" he shouted. He stood there continuing his ranting when Tenten finally got pissed. "MOVE IT LOSER!" she roared.

The guy, who was probably freaked out, moved out of the way going to another machine. Tenten who smirked in triumph, could feel his father's eyes on her, also smirking. Tenten inhaled and exhaled. She then punched the bag as hard as she could, hitting an 81. During this whole process Hiei wrote mostly all the scores on his clipboard.

Sakura looked around nervously. 'Singing? What if I sing out of tune and Sasuke-kun laughs at me?' she thought. 'I know , I can impress him with the punching bag..YEA!' Inner Sakura started ranting about beating everybody elses score. Sakura made her way to the machine insert a few coins. She punched the bag. Her score was a 79. Her head lowered. 'I'm pathetic..' she thought sadly.

"Hn. Stop sulking." a voice said from behind her. "Huh." she turned to find her love, Sasuke. "You managed a score higher than most people, that's still good." he smirked. "Shape up and maybe you'll beat me one day." But he had to save his pride of course, "Hn. Like hell.".

Sakura huffed. "Sasuke-kun that's not fair! You know I can do it!" Sasuke nodded with a smirk planted on his face. "Sure, Sakura. Whatever you say.."

Tenten smiled at the little exchange. 'So little Sasuke finally opening his heart? Hmph, guess this family thing does change people.' she thought.

"Tenten." Neji said. Tenten looked at him. "Hai?". "I want another round.". Tenten blinked. "But I kicked your ass four times already, and besides, you keep on picking rock!"

Neji flushed, but it was unseenable. "Do not." Tenten glared. "Do to!".

Hiei sighed. 'Lucky Sango, this is gonna be a long day.'. When he saw Lee stepping up for the microphone, he had a feeling that his ears are going to hurt in the morning.

And it did.

**_TBC.._**

* * *

cookiiex: The last part was not bash Lee. I love Lee but I'm lacking humor! Well I hope you liked the little fluff between the couples. But I hope the explanation was correct beacuse I forgot, I gave my YYH refrence back to my friend.:D Send some lovin'! 


	10. Prepare

cookiiex: I'm gonna finish this. Do you people understand me! I'm gonna finish this freaking fic and damn I'm gonna finish it good. xDD. I'm PMS-ing. Lol. OMg how long is this fic gonna be. I think About **34 **chaps, but I could be wrong. Knowing me it might be longer . Well enjoy this fic.

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter TEN: PREPARE **

Tenten was sweating. Scratch that, everybody was sweating. Why you may ask. Well to tell you the truth she didn't know why. All they did was balance on finger. But that finger was on a point like a tac. 'How in the _hell_ did Uncle Yusuke do this!' she thought. Her finger was numb but she was somewhat thankful that it didn't have to be amputated. She sighed.

'Whay Kami? Why was I blessed with such an interesting family?'Tenten looked at her finger. It had been about an hour and she _still _can't feel her finger. She pouted. Looking in the direction of her brother, it seemed he wasn't faring well niether. She stiffled a giggle. His expression was just sooo cute! 'Wahh and so out of character.'

The boy next to her was staring at her. 'What the hell is up with Tenten?' He looked in the direction in which she was staring. He glared. 'Uchiha..' Neji glared. He never took Tenten as the kind of girl that would pinned after the so called heartthrob of the village. It was so not Tenten. But now it was time to reconsider. He didn't need the kind of girl that Yamanka and Haruno was.

* * *

Sango called the kids to the academy. Sango smiled. "Did you guys have fun?". Everyone glare at her. She chuckled. Sasuke recognised the man sitting behind Sango. 'Uncle Yusuke!' he screamed in his mind. Sango smirked in Sasuke 's direction as if saying, So- you-noticed. Then she faced the class.

"Well minna, tomorrow we'll have a practice mission." Everyone groaned. "Besides I have to visit my sister, and reunite a certain couple." she shared a knowing smirk with her Yusuke. A silver kitsune and a certain miko came to mind.

"Tommorrow meet us at the gate at 7 sharp. You are dismissed!" and everyone left the building.

* * *

Tenten wandered the Uchiha mansion. She stopped in front of Sasuke's room. Debating if she should go in or not, she decide to go in. "Sasuke-chan!" she said as she entered the room. Sasuke glared at his sister. "Tenten-nee-chan, what's with the pet name!" he asked stuffing some of his shirts into a bag.

Tenten walked over to him and smiled. "Just adjusting to having a family. And besides it's cute." she said with a smile. Sasuke blushed. "Tenten-nee-chan, should stop teasing me.". Tenten pouted. "And Sasuke-chan should stop questioning his sister." Sasuke frowned. Can't beat that. "What do you want, onee-chan?" he said as he zipped his bag.

Tenten smiled. Smart kid. "Well.. tommorow don't do anything to blow our cover. Our we'll have to answer alot of questions.". Sasuke nodded. Tenten grinned. "Well until tommorow.. we should have fun." and she walked out of his room, but before she flicked his forehead. **Like his aniki**.

**"TENTEN-NEE-CHAN!" **A girl's laughther was then heard after the battle cry of her fustrated brother.

**

* * *

NEXT DAY..**

Tenten stood waiting next the her team. Was her mother always tardy? Tenten looked at her watch.

7:45 am. 'Where is she?'

"Oi!" screamed a familiar voice. 'Uncle Kuwabara!' Tenten and Sasuke thought in unison. 'What is he doing here?' they thought. "Wait." Tenten muttered.

_"Besides I have to visit my sister, and reunite a certain couple" _

"Ah!" Sasuke said understand what Tenten just remembered. A black blur passed thourgh the crowd of kids. 'Otou- san!' the siblings thought again in unsion. "What is this a family reunion?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

When Sango and the rest finally caught up to Hiei, the class of genin and six of the Renekai no Tama 10 left the village.

**_TBC..  
_**

* * *

cookiiex: **LOVER'S CONFLICT STARTS NEXT CHAPTER! **Hinted: Kagome&Kurama :) Sorry for the short chapter. 


	11. Caught Me

cookiiex: -squeals- **30** reviews and **4863** hits! xDD Sankyuu! -kissy face- Lol Well I liked how your attentions just perk up at the word Lover Conflict. It's funny x) Well anyway the awiated conflict that will rock you world! Here's chapter eleven, Enjoy everyone! **NOTE:** The line thingys don't work! Gomen, ne!

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter ELEVEN: Caught Me **

Saskue was ready to pull all the hair he had out of his head. Seriously! Where the hell were they? They've been walking for three days already and there was still no, absolutely no, sign of civilization. To make matters worst the dobe was complaining the whole time. If it wasn't for all the witnesses, he would've went physco manic on his ass already.

Sango then stopped. So did Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Botan remained on her oar with Keiko. They scanned the area.

Yusuke through his bag on the floor. "So we're here." he said. The genins looked around. All they saw was a field surrounded by trees. Hell it looked exactly like the training ground they had in Konoha!

"OKay, Botan open the portal!" Kuwabara screamed to Botan who was preparing to land. Upon landing on the ground, she chanted to herself. Kiba scoffed. THis was not going to work. Neji thought the same thing. There was no chakra flowing through this lady's veins. She seemed to have the same thing Lee has.

All of the sudden a hole ripped through the air. Mouths dropped.

'How is this _possible_?' Sakura thought. This wasn't human. Sasuke glanced at the girl next to him. 'Always thinking, huh Sakura?' he looked forward. 'Well think all you want, you can't figure this out. I can't tell you or you'll run.' Unknowingly his teeth clenched. 'I** won't** let that happen.'

Kuwabara looked at the stunned class. "Hey Uremeshi, they act like they never--" Yusuke clamped his hand on Kuwabara's mouth. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Don't listen to this big baffoon, he's a joker! Aren't I right Kuwabara?" His was response was muffled words. "See! Nothing to worry about!" Yusuke laughed nervously as he pulled Kuwabara in the back to aviod the suspious glares.

"Hey Shikamaru what's up with those guys in the back?" Ino whispered. Shikamaru sighed. "Something suspious is going on. How troublesome.". Ino glared. "Can't you focused on anything!" her voice getting louder. Shikamaru shrugged. "You're so troublesome." Ino growled.

"K-Kiba-kun, what just happened?" Hinata said, hiding behind her friend. The boy seemed to just as confused. "I'm not sure," he grabbed onto her hand. " but I'll protect you.". Hinata nodded.

Botan looked at the students. "Well aren't you going to go in?" she chirped. The class hesitated. "Com' on Yusuke! Show 'em it's safe!" she motioned Yusuke to go through. He walked in the hole. Kuwabara followed his rival. Botan smiled as the two boys went through. "See no harm done!"

The students walked, though reluctantly, towards the hole. First one by one went through, then group by group passed through. When Hiei, Kurama and Sango, Kurama and Sango muttered an apology for making Botan waste her reiki ("Oh it's alright, we weren't going to do anything life threatening while we're there anyways!" Insert nervous laughter.)  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Neji have you seen a place like this!" Tenten extended her arms to the environment. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Neji nodded. "Hn.". Although his eyes weren't watching the beauty around him but, what she didn't know won't kill her.

"Oi Lee! Look at the squirrels!" Tenten turned to her other teammate. Lee smiled. Yes, squirrels rocks your socks!. "They're cute aren't they, Tenten-chan?"

Sasuke looked over to his sister. She was fawning over a squirrel with Rock Lee. He feened a sigh. His sister was weird but liveable unlike a certain sibling. Even though his parents explained Itachi's actions, even though it did make sense, he's still holding a grudge.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. 'Is he smiling?' her eyebrows furrowed. Before she can catch what he was staring at, Sango shouted. "GET A MOVE ON!" she shouted while leaping in the trees with Hiei leading. The genins quickly complied.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Tenten cringed. Jump, leap, jump, leap. They were doing the same thing for HOURS! Can't something exciting happen?

"WATCH OUT!" Yusuke shouted. That was a little too late. The blast headed for the tree. Tenten was on. But Tenten was fatigued and couldn't move. She watched in horror as the blast came faster at her.

"TENTEN!" several vioces screamed. Tenten closed her eyes. She had to wish for something like this and then lose her energy. 'Perfect.' she thought bitterly. SHe closed her eyes in anticipation for the blast to kill her, but it never came. She felt musuled arms under her knees and on her back.

" You caught me.". He smirked. "Hn.". Tenten frowned. "_You **shouldn't **have done that_." she softly whispered.  
**_  
TBC.._**  
-----------------------------------------------------  
cookiiex: sorry for the late update. Gomen ne! Well hear it is! Hate it or Love it you tell me! ..Damn line thngys --


	12. Ano Wa

cookiiex: So the MIA/busy/school/lazy/just a bum excuse is done, let's continue the story! THanks for the **six **new reviews and **6283** hitss:D So you wanna know what's going to happen right? WELL **Q&A **first!  
Q: WHen's Kagome coming in?  
A: Maybe the next chapter... don't kill me!  
OKay so yea! **Enjoy! **

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter TWELVE: Ano Wa**

Tenten glared at her savior. She tried sending him tetepathic messages. She really did. But did he get them? Obviously not. Not only that, but everyone was looking at them. For the love of Pete! Even the squirrels! She must be the envy of all those fangirls,probably even, crushing their fangirl dreams.

"Sasuke, put me down." Tenten requested. Sasuke let her on the ground. "Can't believe you needed to be saved." Sasuke frowned and walked back to his team. Tenten glared at his back. "Moronic jerk." she murmured. As she got up she was faced with two pairs of eyes.

Sasuke didn't get what the big deal was. Tenten was his sister. His sister was in danger, wouldn't it be right to save her?

Oh right. **Them**.

He looked back at his fellow rookies. They stared at him as if he grew another head with a pimple, a horn, and shikamaru's hair growing out of it. Seriously! Shikamaru hair for Pete's sake!

'I see,' Sasuke grimaced. '.. they didn't know.' It hit him like a rock. 'Crap'

* * *

Neji wasn't a happy Hyuuga. Not happy at all. He stood on the branch with a scowl. Tenten and the Uchiha.. something is going on with those two. 

He was sure of it. Although Lee and Gai were rejoicing, he didn't like what he was seeing. Lee and himself could've saved Tenten. Why'd the Uchiha come out of nowhere for? The weren't even aquaintances let alone teamates! Unless they are secretly seeing each other than there was no chance in hell the Uchiha would go out of his way to save Tenten.

Neji's eyes widened. He glared at Tenten, who had her head down walking toward Lee. 'I see Tenten, you are one of **_those_** girls.' He jumped to stand by Lee.

"Wow, Tenten, YOUR YOUTH IS SHINING MISSY! ABSOLUTELY _SHINING_!" Gai screamed. Lee nodded. "Who would've thought you ,Tenten, and Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan and one of Kohona's prodigys. Not to mention the heart-throb of the village. WE APPROVE! TOTALLY APPROVE!" Gai said doing one of his infamous poses.

Lee glanced at the silent Hyuuga. Once Tenten was a few meters away, Lee turned to Neji. "You know you had you're chance, right?" Neji grunted and walked away. Probably to go homocidal on trees.

* * *

Sakura felt her mouth drop. Did that just happen? Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, saved the nameless girl on Lee's team? Seriously! What has the world come to!? He almost never saves her and yet her saves what's her face? Sakura sighed. 

Probably she wasn't the only one thinking that. The other girls stared in shock. "Sasuke.. what was that?" she asked as he came closer, hands in his pocket. "Hn, she was going to die. What do you think I did?" he sneer. Girls, they are so weird.

Naruto nudged Sasuke in the ribs. "Ehhh, Sasuke? I didn't know you went for chicks!" Naruto shouted loudly. "And for Tenten too, didn't know you were into the plain lookers!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke frowned only to have it replaced with a smirk. "Well I didn't know you were into the sweet, quiet ones."

Naruto blushed. "HINATA AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

* * *

Hiei frowned. That stupid son of his almost blew their cover! That daughther of his should've payed more attention to where she was going! Then none of this would've happened. Sango looked over to her companion. "They're getting suspicous." she stated seriously. Hiei grunted "Hn." 

Sango look uneased. Atleast Tenten didn't know what else they didn't tell her. Sasuke on the other hand has one more thing to learn. Sango looked at her students. Yusuke lazily layed on the tree.

"Is it me," he began. "Or is the pink haired thing and the guy with no pupils look a little, I don't know.. not angried but.. **jealous**?" Botan and Sango shared looks. Evil looks. So evil even Yusuke, Mr. Tough Guy, got a little unfortable. Kurama sweatdropped. He knew where this was heading. Botan and Sango smirked.

Atleast now they can make the trip more entertaining. Maybe they'll ask Kagome for help when they get there.

**_TBC.._**

* * *

cookiiex: GOMEN NE for the late ass update. My brain cells are working as fast as they could Dx Well happy holidays! If someone can guess where they are going, they'll get a cookie dipped in ice cream! 


	13. United

cookiiex: It's been what ..eight months? Wow. I didn't even notice xD Anywho I like to thank all who reviewed! **15** new reviews and** 9062 **hits! Aishiteru yo! Thank You So MUCHH! Well here's chapter 13 and well like always, I hope you guys enjoy :D Zomg **_Kurama&Kagome_** in this chappie.

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress:cookiiex  
Chapter THiRTEEN: United**

It's been a few days from where we left off. We find our heros still in this never ending forest. Really! Where the hell were they!?

Sasuke was frowning. And glaring. This was not a good sign. Kinda.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura started with a hint (more like a gallop) of concern in her voice. I mean you would be too at the bended kunai in Sasuke's fist. The response she got was nothing but a low growl. Sakura staggered a few paces behind him. You wouldn't want to mess with Sasuke Uchiha when he was pissed off.

Sakura suddenly feel someone run pass her. Her eyes narrowed realizing who it was. 'It's her.' she thought venomly. There in front of her, the very spot she was in before, was that no name on Gai's team, Tenten.

The weapon's mistress started to, what looked like speaking to Sakura, to her Sasuke-kun. Sakura smiled evily. 'Yes, Sasuke! Stab her in the eye!' Her inner self was going ballistic, cheering for Sasuke to cause harm to Tenten. Thoughts containing this as simple as a slap to miaming and blood filled her mind. Though what she witnessed was just the total opposite.

There was no screaming in horror, no slapping, and no miaming. In fact there was a big smile plastered on Tenten's face who was now holding Sasuke kunai. Except it wasn't bended anymore. That girl must be diesel or something. Tenten let out a giggle and said something that Sakura couldn't catch.

Sakura fumed. Who did this girl think she was? Angelina Jolie? She looked over at Sasuke and her face got red. And not in the good way either.

Sasuke actually had smirk on his face! Like he enjoyed the company of Miss No Name.His mouth moved and Tenten started smiling like crazy. As if that didn't piss Sakura enough, her next moved pushed Sakura to explode.

Tenten, Miss No Name, Nameless girl, latched herself on Sasuke. Tenten's arms around his neck and their cheeks! They were touching!

Sakura almost ripped out her hair and scream bloody murder.

Not wanting to watch another moment, Sakura stormed ahead of them, not looking back. During this, she 'accidentally' collided, okay- smashed her shoulders into Tenten's, knocking said person a bit off of Sasuke. After passing them, Sakura smiled like the cheshire cat. Sakura, one! Tenten, zip!

It was a well earned victory for Sakura as her inner self celebrated.

* * *

Tenten bored her eyes in Sakura's back, wishing she had heat vision. Or meat vision, your choice. 'What her deal?' Tenten thought angrily. She was pissed and voiced it out. 

Looking over at Sasuke, she threw a questioning look. "What the hell is her problem?!" 'I'm gonna get this bitch!'

As if reading her thoughts, Sasuke grabbed her wrists. Tenten turned and looked a t him, her face full of confusion. Sasuke's face softened at her and let out a small sigh. "Just let her be." he whispered.

Tenten shot him on last look before yanking back her hand. She settled for a scowl as she thought of ways to get back at Sakura later.

Seriously what is her problem?! She never knew talking to Sasuke would be a crime. Tenten shuddered. 'Fangirls. How disgusting.'

Now that she thought about it, Sakura did have this massive obsession for her newly aquired brother. Not terribly like those stalking kinds but, Tenten guessed, Sakura was getting there.

Also with the fact Sasuke had saved her was probably unnerving for Sakura, a third person that had no idea what relationship they had. Tenten's eyes narrowed a little at her brother, who was facing ahead. If he haven't saved her Lee, Gai, and maybe the rest of the female population wouldn't be on her back.

Speaking of Lee and Gai, what did her team think? Actually she could clearly recall Gai speaking of cute grandkids and Lee nodding to every word. Tenten almost hurdled. 'Grandkids? Ew. Never.' That was like incest. Disgusting. Well, what did Neji think?

Before when she was standing next to him he didn't say a thing. But then again, Neji never was the talkative type. However was glaring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Weird. That never happened unless he was being a sore loser at training. Which as also very rare.

Tenten sighed. This was stupid. Who cares what they thought, he's her brother. Her blood. And like they say.

Blood is **thicker** than water.

* * *

Sango yawned. Maybe tomorrow Hiei could carry her. She smiled at the thought. Until.. 

'No.' came a voice in her mind. She turned to face her husband and gave him a glare. Hiei glared back, he never backs down from a challenge.

Sango pouted. 'Meanie.' She came to a stop and looked at the sky. It was know a bright orange color with some clouds still in the sky. She frowned. This trip toook longer than she thought. 'The sun, it's setting.'

Hiei read her mind. " There's a clearing a few yards ahead." Sango felt a smile crawl on her face.

"Sa.." 'Kagome- chan... 13 years.' she stuck her tounge out. 'Sorry I kept your lover for so long.' she looked over a Kurama who was going a little faster than her.

"Hey, Kurama." Said person turned around looking at her with a questioning gaze. Sango gave a small smile as if the two shared a secret. "You can go ahead you know." Kurama blushed, but to Sango's surprise, also shook his head.

"Eh? Don't you miss Kagome?" Kurama nodded.

"Of course, but I'm also protecting a class of children." Sango snorted.

"If it's that you're worried about -get going. We're here and these children are armed."

"But she'll worry about you guys- and getting that reaction from her the first time after 13 years, that's not what I want."

Sango looked at him skeptically as if offering him the last chance to run to Kagome. He returned it with one of his smiles, meaning he was serious. Letting out another sigh she began walking again.

With her back turned to Kurama she began to smile.

'No wonder those two fell in love.'

* * *

A little bit later, they reached the clearing. Turning to look at her students, she started. " We'll have to set up camp today. We'll sleep here. Get a good night sleep. You'll need it. " she was about to turn and do something before remembering on crucial thing. "All the guys to the left, ladies to the right. This ain't Co-ed!" 

And so, the girls had set up camp. On the other side. Without the boys.

"Hey we don't have enough tents!" exclaimed Ino her eyeing scanning the two tents as if they would magically expand. Well it was worth a try.

"Well I'm not sleeping in the same tent as Miss No Name." Sakura declared. Tenten scoffed. "Same here, pinky."

And so, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten slept in one tent while the Ino, Sakura and three unamed and unimportant Sasuke fangirls slept in the other.

"Oi, Sasuke- Teme!" Naruto shouted into said boy's ear. Sasuke scowled.

"What is it dobe?" Naruto's eyes squinted as he looked over at Sasuke slyly.

Naruto proceeded to scream in Sasuke's ears. "So.. what's up with you and Tenten?" Oh, this again.

"Nothing is 'up' with me and her."

"Yea, sure that's what they always say." Sasuke smirked.

"Of course, that's the excuse you always use when you're asked about Hinata." Naruto blushed.

"There's nothing going on!" Naruto waved his arms around trying to prove a point but Sasuke wasn't buying it. And niether was the others in their tent.

"Will you shut up?" Neji sneered. He didn't enjoy being in a tent with Naruto and he sure as hell don't enjoy being anywhere with Sasuke. But he guessed Shikamaru was okay. Atleast he is as annoying as the other two.

Or so he thought.

"But seriously, why did you save her?" The pointy haired shinobi asked, curiousity in his voice. Sasuke stayed slient with three pairs of eyes watching his every move. Sasuke briefly closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's a reflex." THe three boys either choked or sweatdropped. Is he serious?! Before they could retort, Sasuke continued.

"Becasue I just love saving people. Heck, I could easily put Mother Teresa to shame. I'm like a total saint. Why would you expect less of Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked, his face mocked hurt.

The boys were at lost of words. Seriously. Sasuke playing innocent?

Neji narrowed his eyes. "No look here Uchiha -" He was interupted by a large BOOM that came from outside their tent.

They to come face to face with a youkai. It was atleast 50 feet tall and scaly all over. Like a lizard. With the moonlight illuminating it's scales it looked as it was a deep aqua color. It roared, showing rows of really sharp teeth, probably if it gets you it would rip you apart. It's claws were probably sharper though, it was so sharp you almost see it shine. But the most disturbing part of it was it's eyes. At first glance they would be normal blue eyes, but what those eyes held was fearsome.

It held malice. The amount of malice a man will ever have in his whole is displayed in it's eyes. Also the deadly aura it gave off sent chills up and down their spines. What's worst is all, all of that seems to have been targeted at them. All of them. You could feel it that this thing didn't want them to get out alive. Any of them.

Yusuke, who made his fingers to point like a gun at the monster, demanded quite loudly. "What do ya' want scaly?!" Sasuke sweatdropped. THe thing had sharp claws and teeth and his uncle had... a pretend gun. Lordy.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto beat him to it. "What hell are you doing?! What are you going to do?! Poke him to death?" He exclaimed, his hands flying in the process. Yusuke smirked but ignored him.

"I'm not gonna ask again, ugly." The youkai growled "What are you doing on my land?" and did some sort of lunge type movement. It was ugly but it was sort of on the slow side.

Neji, who had his byakugan on the whole time, stared in awe at Yusuke.

"Incredible," Sasuke heard him say. "This energy! He's channeling it in to his fingers! What is that energy, it's not chakra! Something .. more" As soon as he was done, Yusuke used his rei gun and blasted off on of the youkai's hand. Everyone stared in awe as the monster howled in pain.

Then Hiei and Kurama attack at increditable speed. They attacked mercilessly. Hiei with his katana just slashed anything, getting higher with every slash. Kurama however, took out his rose whip and mercilessly slashed the youkai's feet, making it bleed serverly.

Sango then got on now a large Kirara and flew about mid way and swung her Hiraikotsu making sure it cuts the demon's side. Which it did. Kuwabara ran towards it with rei ken and attacked the mmonster mercilessly.

The children watched in amazement at how their senseis didn't even break a sweat yet.

However it did look like they were playing with it rather than battling it.

Then a cry was heard as a red blur lauched itself into the air before screaming.

"Sankon Tesso!" And the next thing they knew was that the monster that was 50 feet was now itsy bitsy pieces on the ground. Then the red blur, which turned out to be a man in a red. Around his twenty's most probably. His eyes were a light amber color. He had silver hair and... cat ears? His face beared a scowled

"Hey mutt!" Yusuke waved over. The man growled and glared at Yusuke. Yusuke was unfazed and grinned.

"Inuyasha!" A feminine voice called out this time. When she came into view she was dressed in traditional miko clothing. On her back was a pack of arrows and in her hand was a bow. She looked to be the same age as Sango, maybe a little younger. Her eyes were blue and she had long raven hair that stopped at her mid back.

Sango ran to her immediately and they engulfed in a hug. "Kagome!" Sango called and the lady, Kagome called her name in response. Then another man arose from the darkness. He had long silver hair and had traditional japanese armor on his kimono and hakama pants. He also had thing big fluffy thing on one of his sholders. He had golden colored eyes and pink stripes on each side of his face. He looked over at the shinobi with a glare.

Sango and Kagome narrowed their eyes at him. "Don't scare them fluffball!" they hissed. Sesshomaru's glare turned to them now, his face darkening at the nickname.

"Kagome." She looked over to find Kurama smiling at her. Tears were about to come out of her eyes as she ran to him.

"Kurama!" she attached herself on him and they ventured off into their own little room.

Kuwabara and Yusuke cringed. "Get a room!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Yusuke. "So what took ya so long to kill it detective?" Yusuke looked over and shurgged.

"We're sadists." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Is it my castle you're heading?" His eyes on Sango. She stuck out her tonuge at him.

"Could be." Sesshomaru groaned. Sango nodded while stilling grinning. "Yes, torturing you is fun."

Sesshomaru sighed again, this time with a sense of hopelessness.

'Fantastic.' he thought, dreading what he would face tomorrow.

**TBC..  
**

* * *

cookiiex: I didn't make the date. x( Well I was supposed to post this yesterday but then half of this chapter would be cut off. Well now it's extra long! Now review -I'll consider it my belated present from you guys. (Yes, yesterday was **my** birthday.) R&R! 


	14. Time

cookiiex: I need some coffee.

**Just What We Needed  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter FOURTEEN: Time**

"And then he was all like 'It's my land'. Well then Yusuke-sensei whooped his ass with this energy that came from his finger! Pyuu! Pyuu! Dude that was amazing!"

"Nah, that was great but not as good as Kurama-sensei. Now he took gardening to a new level. Did you see that killer rose. He took the cake man. I should try going to Ino's place for some."

"Now way, you're both wrong. Did you see Hiei-sensei. No he was amazing. Yo, he was faster that the world. Zip! Zam! He was just a blur! And he sliced the monster like it was cake!"

"You're all wrong. The coolest thing was Kirara! Did you see how she got to be like a big lion. And she flew!" Naruto interjected. The three unamed shinobi looked at him like he was a wierdo.

Sasuke, who had just heard the dobe's loud voice, came into the tent and yanked Naruto out. Before turning to leave he bowed.

"Sorry for bothering you, please continue." And with that he dragged the blond boy back to their own tent.

* * *

Tenten was braiding her hair when suddenly Ino and Sakura bursted through the opening of the tent. Temari glared.

"And to whom do I owe this lovely visit to?" Ino stuck her tongue out.

"We wouldn't have came here if those fangirls in the tent werem't blabbing about how cool that fight was." Ino sighed. She may be a fangirl but she had her limits too. She looked up with pleading eyes. "And besides, beauty sleep is essential to a young women's life. Would it be okay if we.. stay here tonight?" Ino asked, topping it off with a sweet smile.

Hinata looked to the other two girls to get a confirmation. They did ask nicely, she supposed. It wasn't like they were demanding to stay.

Tenten sighed and Temari took that as a 'yes'.

Temari glared at the girls suspiciously and nodded. "Fine, but try anything and," She gestured to her neck and ran her thumb acrossed it.

Sakura slauted her nervously. "Of course." She and Ino took their seats closer to Hinata; they deemed her the least threatening of the three.

Tenten began to regret her decision once she saw the looks Sakura gave her. She ran her brush through her hair and started braiding the other side. She groaned in her mind.

'This is going to be a _long_ night.'

* * *

"So Sasuke, you gona tell us what really is up with you and Tenten?" Sasuke groaned. This question again?

"I thought I said there was nothing. Seriously there is nothing what so ever going on between us." Well it was true, he just decided he didn't need to tell them about the sibiling relationship he and Tenten shared.

Naruto let out a disbelieveing grunt. "Yeah right, and I'm sure you think me and Hinata are engaged in a SM relationship."

Sasuke blinked. He rested his chin on his palm. "So that's your relationship with her. Figures, I always did think she would get you whipped."

Naruto's face then resembled a tomato. "THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS!" He suddenly felt a cold chill rush through him. He turned and his face dropped. "OH, COME ON , NEJI! YOU KNOW I WON'T DO THAT, ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN SHE'S YOUR COUSIN!"

Neji looked unconvinced. Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck.

"So you'll do it if she's not Neji's cousin?" Naruto let out an aggravaited 'ah'.

"Come on Shikamaru! Who's side are you on?! Don't make me talk about you and Ino!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Oh please, what dirty laundry do you have on me?"

"Wasn't there a certain blond girl that you gave RED roses to on Valentine's Day? Or that time when she was sick you went to her house EVERYDAY to give her HOMEMADE soup?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "We're teamates. You on the other hand go out of your way for another team's girl. Like walking her home sometimes from HER training grounds knowing damn well her OWN teamates could do it. Sasuke's right, she will get you whipped."

Naruto just sat with a hurt face.

"Oh and Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Shikamaru's smirking face.

"Do you need some ice for that burn?"

"RARGHHH! You guys are so mean!" Shikamaru and Sasuke bursted out having a laughing fest.

Naruto, knowing they won't let him live it down, started talking to Neji. "Neji , you know I won't do that to Hinata, right?"

Neji looked at him before nodding. He ran his brush through his hair. "I know," Naruto looked at him with hope in his eys. Finally someone who understands him!

"I'm pretty sure she'll be the one on top. You don't have the guts to do it." Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground, resulting to more laughter from the two.

Naruto's face twisted in anger. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't be talking! Being the big chicken you are you didn't even tell Tenten you liked her!"

Neji looked at him with a scowl. Naruto was surprised. He had expected a blush atleast.

Neji then turned back to brush his hair. "Why would I tell her such a lie? Besides she's not the greatest looking girl." That made Sasuke stop laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neji shrugged.

"She isn't anything too special. Most girls in the village are prettier than her."

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the collar. His glare was intense as it bore into Neji's purple ones. "You, who many think is blind, shouldn't be saying that." With that he let go of Neji and plopped on his sleeping bag.

"Night."

The trio was left to watch Sasuke sleep soundly. Naruto turned to look at Neji.

"You know, he has a point. Why would you say things like that?" Shikamaru nodded. "Tenten may not be as attractive like most girls but that's cause she's a fighter."

Neji didn't say a word. The truth is he didn't know either. What had compelled him to say that about his teamate? He rubbed his neck.

And what had compelled Sasuke to stand up for her?

He had heard the other two talking about him ("You know, he just has a big stick up his ass.". "You said it.") but he was too busy thinking about what Sasuke did. He was pretty sure that Sasuke's grip had tightened on his collar. His eyes glared at the comb in his hand.

Was Tenten that important to him?

* * *

"So I have a feeling this is urgent, seeing how you are bringing children to my castle." Sesshomaru began, only to be interrupted Yusuke.

"You bet your fluffy ass it is!" Sesshomaru glared and was about to strike Yusuke until Kagome pulled on his tail.

"Stop we need to find out what's wrong." That caused the two to quiet down.

Sango looked down before looking up with serious eyes.

"Naraku's back, and now he has more lackeys than ever." Sesshomaru's eyes hardened. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Is _she_ back?" Sango looked to her side, at Hiei.

"We're not sure but there is a possiblilty she is." Sesshomaru inhaled sharply before exhaling.

Kurama, who had been holding Kagome's hand, tightened his grip. "But that isn't the only problem. He had found a way to travel to different periods of time. We're in trouble if he finds out we're here."

"That's a problem, we nearly didn't escape the last time we ran into him." Kuwabara remarked.

Yukina nodded. " The last few battles they had, I couldn't heal their wounds as effeciently as before, when this started." Kagome looked sympathetic.

Inuyasha's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "There is just one thing I don't understand; why were you gone for so long?". Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at the group expectently.

"First time we went we blasted into another time period, it took us atleast three years to figure out how to get out of it. After that we were able to track down Naraku and follow him through time. However during those trips of time traveling, he picked up some willing people to join him." Kurama explained.

"That's when it started getting harder. During some time in Egypt he sent a whole village after us. And then there was that time with the vikings." Kurama sighed. Kagome engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe. I'm glad all of you are." Kagome's eyes roamed the group. Nearing the end her eyes widened in shock. Then she started counting them with her pointing finger.

"I, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,.." Her eyes landed on Sango.

"Where is he?"

Everyone but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and herself looked down. Sensing something wrong, she let go Kurama and found her hands on Sango's shoulders. Their eyes met. Frightened blue eyes with sad brown ones.

"Where is Miroku?"  


* * *

cookiiex: OMG 2 in the morning. OO


End file.
